Clean it up
by Cielbloodychess
Summary: Ciel just loves to challenge his butler, wether it be in skill, strength or anything else. Today is no excpetion as he tests Sebastian's cleaning. Sebastian has no complaints though, for this particular mess, is all too enjoyable. (( Currently a one-shot.))


Alright this is my first fanfiction for this series, so if it is horrid, please inform me.

Warnings: Yaoi, boy x boy, ulterior motives.

Coupling: Sebastian x Ciel.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their respected franchises. If I did, Ciel would be either dating Sebastian, or teasing Alois like all hell. ;D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What a dreadfully boring day, Ciel thought to himself idly as he rested his chin upon his hand. The young earl was bored out of his mind.

Filling out paperwork wasn't exactly the most diverting activity after all. Leveling his chilly azure orb at the stack of forms, he let an exasperated sigh escape.

"Sebastian!" The name rolled off his tongue with ease as he summoned his butler to his study.

A few moments later, Sebastian was walking through the door, his crimson orbs boring into the young male. "You called, young master?"

"Yes, I'm famished. Bring me a small snack to eat, preferably something sweet."

A smirk twitched at the butler's lips, his tall frame developing an almost teasing air about it. "Sweets before dinner? My, my, how irresponsible of you."

Twitch.

The only visible eye on Ciel's face, zeroed in on the crow. "I didn't ask for commentary."

Sebastian kept the smirk, even as he bowed down slightly, which only ceased to irk Ciel more. "You're right, my humblest apologies, young master. I shall prepare you a snack immediately." With those words spoken, he straightened himself out and swiftly moved to leave the room. Though of course, he couldn't just leave. So before he left, he turned his head, throwing his master a dashing smile.

A single orb followed the butler as he moved out the door, a strange sensation brewing inside the owner's stomach. Then an ivory hand swept through navy-blue locks as Ciel shook his head. How Bothersome.

His heart did this strange fluttering whenever he saw Sebastian's addictive smile- wait what? Addictive...did he just think that /Sebastian's/ smile was /addicting/?! What the bloody hell... Not addicting, atrocious. He meant atrocious.

Not even a minute later, Sebastian re-entered his office. With a silver tray in one hand, the blasted demon sauntered over. What a show-off.

"Master, your snack is ready. I have prepared a creamy slice of cheesecake, drizzled with cherry sauce." As he informed him, Sebastian's gloved hand set the plate down in front the boy.

The mention of 'cake' had snapped the irritated male from his land of pondering. His eye took in the sight of delicious, savory cake and he felt his mouth water. The dish may have been simple, but it pleased him. If he had been any average child, he would've shoved the whole thing into his mouth, engulfing it. But alas, he /wasn't/ some average, normal child; He was a respected noble. So instead, he politely picked up his fork, gracefully scooping some up. He popped it into his mouth, giving out a rather delighted hum.

A pair of amused eyes watched the appeased boy. How utterly...vexing.

That's when he saw it. The demon inwardly chuckled, there was red sauce splotched onto Ciel's lower lip. He could either calmly inform him of the red blob's presence, like a proper butler, or he could have some fun with this. Well, he's already been to hell, what's the worst that could happen? A crooked smile sat charmingly on Sebastian's face as he daringly leaned over the desk. His elbows rested neatly beside the china, his face mere inches from his master's. "Oh come now, bocca-chan, is there really need to make such a mess?"

Ciel stiffened instantly, his eye growing wide. Swallowing his cake hastily, he contorted his face into its usual scowl; an annoyed glint dancing throughout his eye. "What are you going on about?"

The mischievous male only grew more daring. "Why that dribble on your lip of course~" As he spoke, he blew lightly against the others lips. He knew that he most likely would get punished for this later, but quite frankly, he didn't give a damn. He had wanted to do something for some time now and finally the opportunity had arrived. Besides, these types of games were his and his master's specialty.

The young earl stared at the man in apparent surprise before scoffing. He whipped his head to the side and suggested icily. "If it bothers you so much, then clean it up."

"Is that an order?"

He rolled his eye, before slipping off his eye patch. His two mismatched hues glared at the other, his head tilting to the side in mockery. His single violet hue began to glow eerily, the pentagram within symbolizing his contract. "Yes that is an order, Sebastian."

A breathy chuckle slipped past pale lips. He was being ordered, what kind of butler would he be if he refused? Without any warning, he closed the distance. His lips were hot on Ciel's and he had to hold back a groan. His devilish tongue snaked out, lapping up the cherry substance. The mix of Ciel and cherry on his taste buds was seductive, in ways he couldn't have fathomed.

After a moment he pulled away reluctantly. "I do believe that the mess has been thoroughly cleaned."

Pouty, freshly kissed lips sat on an expressionless face. Countless minutes ticked by as Ciel remained stoic, then before Sebastian could even blink, the earl was smirking. Arrogance rolled off him in waves as he leaned forward, his hands laced under his own chin. "What about the cherry lingering on my tongue?"

Sebastian eye's widened before he merely raised an eyebrow. His master never failed to surprise him...That was one of the reasons he found being a Phantomhive butler so thrilling. "Young master, would you like me to take care of that as well?"

"Indeed." Despite the younger male's king-like attitude, a small flush of pink coated his cheeks.

The sight made the already gorgeous boy appear other worldly and Sebastian didn't find himself complaining. He leaned closer, his breath mingling with the petite bluenette's. Then the raven-haired man expertly captured the blushing noble's lips. Master, you really should stop being so adorable, he mused to himself, as he began to bite at the plump bottom lip.

He could practically feel the shivers rolling down Ciel's spine as his nimble fingers, reached up, tangling themselves into his own dark locks. Pressing hard into the kiss, he felt Ciel open his mouth, granting entry.

A low snicker snaked out into the air, lulling around Ciel as Sebastian dove his tongue into the boys inviting mouth. Just tasting the Phantomhive caused Sebastian to thrum with pleasure. Rubbing his wet muscle over the others, he tugged him closer. The sly elder began to suckle on the red stained tongue. His ego swelled as two hands pulled at his hair. How delectable.

When a barely audible groan hit his ears, he finally broke the kiss; an unreadable expression was on his master's attractive features.

As Sebastian gazed upon him, he licked his lips, a rather amused glint in his eyes. He leaned forward, whispering against the shell of his lovely human's ear. "When are you going to stop eating your food in such a messy way~?"

"Heh." The noble breathed out, as that teasingly warm breath glided against him. "When you come up with new ways to clean them up."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yeah that sucked.

xD anyway, please review and tell me what you think. If you want, I'll continue to make stories for this franchise.


End file.
